


Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Exhaustion, Gen, I reread it the other day and oof what a work, Inspired by Warrior Beauty, M/M, Pack Dynamics, at least a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Mingyu was clumsy, and messy, and overly excitable, but he wouldn't be him if Jeonghan didn't have to give out to him at least once a month.  Once a week.  Once a day.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warrior Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694067) by [daestruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct). 



> Prompt was Wolf and Exhaustion and I just thought.... I have to do A/B/O werewolfs so ... here it is! A/B/O is not present enough that I bothered to tag it but if you don't like that here's your out. Characters not mine etc.
> 
> Title by Shakira. I _couldn't_ help myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I’d sleep for a month if I could._ Mingyu yawned, jaw cracking and Jeonghan rumbled from where he was trying to clean his fur.

 _Stay Still!_ Jeonghan snapped through the bond and Mingyu froze instantly, closing his jaw and dropping his muzzle down onto his paws in submission. Jeonghan licked his ear, and then went back to his grooming.

_Sorry sorry, I’m just tired._

_We’re all tired, we’ve been searching for you all night, you silly pup._ Jeonghan nipped and tugged at knots in Mingyu’s fur.

 _I’m sorry…_ Mingyu whined, trying to bear his neck more than it was but Jeonghan just batted at him softly.

_Stay still I said. You need to stop running off when we run. You need to stay with the pack._

_I know I know I’m sorry._

Jeonghan licked at a small wound on his flank, _I’m going to have to ban you from running if you can’t stay in sight._

_But, but hyung!_

_Don’t hyung me, pup. You run with the pack or you stay home. And I’ll have to assign someone to stay with you. Do you think anyone will be happy with that?_

Mingyu whined and covered his snout with his paws. Jeonghan huffed, and licked his head.

_I’m sorry. I won’t do it again._

_I know you won’t. You’re staying home next run and then I’m assigning you a running partner for the next three. This is the third time you’ve gone missing, and you can’t keep scaring us._

_That’s four moons hyung!_

Jeonghan pulled back and stepped around to look Mingyu in the eyes. _Why do you think I’m here and not Leader?_

Mingyu whimpered a little and looked away. _He’s mad?_

 _Mingyu. You fell down into a ravine. If I hadn’t found you when I had._ Jeonghan turned his head away sharply. _Mingyu if I had been ten minutes slower. You terrified us. Terrified Leader. Terrified me! But you pups are my responsibility so you_ **_will_ ** _listen to me._

 _Yes, Jeonghan-hyung._ Mingyu finally sounded like he understood what was going on.

 _Yes? You could have been seriously injured._ Jeonghan sounded mad, but by the way he was licking and cleaning and checking Mingyu’s tiny injuries, Mingyu figured it was just worry. Jeonghan was always worried about them, worried that someone would get attacked, that someone would get lost, that someone would get caught by a neighbouring pack. Their pack was small, and Jeonghan was in charge of _all_ the pups and omegas, and Mingyu knew it had to be hard. He whimpered a little more, truly sorry that he’d run off.

_Why did you run off puppy? Leader and I not run fast enough for you?_ Jeonghan had finished cleaning him, and curled around him protectively, never mind that Mingyu was nearly twice his size. Mingyu nudged his nose under Jeonghan’s paws and Jeonghan huffed a little, but let him.

 _I got excited._ He admitted, ashamed and Jeonghan was definitely laughing now.

_You are such a puppy._

Leader came in then, a low growl rumbling in his throat and Jeonghan stood immediately, standing over Mingyu and flattening his ears back against his head.

 _He’s ok, he’s sorry, he won’t do it again. I’ve given out to him-_ Jeonghan started over their own bond.

Leader sighed and sat down, staring straight at Jeonghan. _I’m not going to punish him, we agreed that was your purview. I was just making sure he was sorry._

Looking down to Mingyu, hidden under Jeonghan, he asked _Mingyu. Are you sorry? Do you understand why we’re mad and upset?_

 _Yes Leader, I’m really sorry, I got excited and didn’t think._ Mingyu bared his neck and whimpered quietly.

 _Listen to Jeonghan in the future, pup._ Leader rumbled and when Mingyu nodded, he jerked his head at Jeonghan to follow him. Jeonghan licked at Mingyu’s muzzle and told him to be good, and then followed after him.

  
  
  


_We need to be a unit._ Seungcheol said over their own bond as they walked towards their hut.

_I know. I’m sorry. I was just, Alpha used to -_

_I know. But we agreed to be different. I’ll follow your lead on the pups and the other omegas, I just needed to see him, I was so scared._

Jeonghan nosed into Seungcheol’s fur in support, _I know, it was instinctive, you were growling, I -_

_It’s gonna take us all some time to get used to. I guess four moon cycles isn’t long enough._

Later, when they were curled around each other in bed, Jeonghan combed his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair and mused “I didn’t actually think that you were going to hit him, it was just instinct to protect him, he was always getting into scraps, and...” he swallowed.

“That’s why we left. Alpha should never have attacked the pups for misbehaving, and certainly not you for defending them.”

“Alpha shouldn’t have done lots of things.” 

“Do you think we’ll get better at this?” Jeonghan murmured into the quiet, and Seungcheol nodded.

“We’ve both been trained to lead, and we did abscond with all the others who were trained too-”

“-and every pup and about half of the mated pairs.” Jeonghan muttered and Seungcheol laughed, rolling over, and tugging at him until he was tucked close against him, up under his chin.

“I’m sure we’ll get better. Just as my wounds have scared, and yours are fading, so too will the ones on our hearts and our souls.”

“You get eloquent at night.”

“All for you.”

Jeonghan hummed.

Who knew what the future would hold?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
